Just Another Normal Night
by punkXrockXkid
Summary: A short story about how Tweek spends his sleepless nights.


**Nine o'clock.**

"Alright, I'm really going to sleep tonight. I mean it this time, after my shower I'm going to get dressed and crawl into bed." Tweek said to himself as he adjusted the knobs on the shower. He let the water run over his hands before carefully climbing in. The idea of a good nights sleep sounded pretty awesome.

**Ten o'clock.**

Tweek sighed, tossing and turning in his now unmade bed. "It's too hot." He kicked the sheets off before deciding it was too cold, and pulled them back up. "Gah! It's the bed, I have to remake it!" He cried and flung himself to the floor.

**Eleven o'clock.**

"I wonder if Craig is asleep. Oh Jesus what if somethings happened to him? Maybe I should call him to make sure." Tweek muttered to himself, as he reached for his phone. "No I bet he's a sleep." The blond snapped his phone shut and sat it back down. "But what if like, he got gang banged or something?" Tweek grabbed the phone again. "He's gonna be pissed if I wake him up though!" Tweek dropped the phone and grabbed a handful of hair.

**Twelve o'clock.**

The blond twitched as he accepted another friend request. "I hope he's not a stalker." Tweek rolled his eyes and quickly decided that Kyle was most likely not a stalker. He updated his status-_'stalkers scare me!'_ then closed out of the page.

He padded his way down stairs to the kitchen and began to make himself another pot of coffee. He then logged back onto his computer to update his status again. _'FBI agents are stalkers in suits' _

**One o'clock.**

"Ugh, come on!" Tweek yelled as he tried to pry the hairbrush from his hair. "Damn it!" He climbed up onto the bathroom counter-top and tried again to free his hair. He tugged and yanked,but still nothing.

"And people ask me why I don't comb my hair." He grumbled. When the teen caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror and huffed. His blond hair stuck up in every direction, while dirk circles stood out against his pale skin. As soon as he got the hairbrush out he'd sleep.

**Two o'clock.**

"I need that." The blond stared blankly at the television, his phone in hand.

"Yeah, I really need that." He muttered again, the power of infomercials taking over. "There's more? No way!" Tweek's eyes widened as he punched the flashing numbers into his phone. He eagerly waited as someone connected his call. "Hello yes, I'm calling about the Sham-something. Does that come in Mocha."

**Three o'clock.**

Tweek grabbed his baseball bat and swung at gnome. "Back, you perverted lawn ornament!" He cried, before taking another swing.

"Step away from the underpants, and nobody gets hurt." He jumped down from his bed and tried to steal a pair of his boxers back. The smallest gnome growled and bit at his hand. Tweek yelped and forcefully yanked his hand away, which ended in him slapping himself in the face. Another gnome scurried up one of his pajama legs, it's tiny nails digging into the blonde's flesh. When the battle finally ended, Tweek sat on his bedroom floor, pant less and down a another pair of boxers.

**Four o'clock.**

"I know you're out there." Tweek muttered, as he stared out his bedroom window. Outside,darkness covered every corner. However the blond was sure he had seen someone, or something lurking around. He grabbed his binoculars and proceeded to search his backyard for escaped convicts and FBI agents. "You can't hide forever." It was then a raccoon crawled out from under a bush. Tweek screamed and threw his binoculars across the room while he dived into a pile of laundry.

**Five o'clock.**

"I wonder if Craig is up...I could send him a text message." The teen hummed thoughtfully. "What if he spilled radioactive shit on his hamster?" Tweek grabbed his phone and flipped it open. "No. That's crazy talk." He sighed and shut the phone again. "But...Argh!" The blond flopped down onto his bed, grabbing a pillow, he covered his face and screamed.

**Six o'clock.**

Tweek laid in bed, exhaustion over taking him. He was either half awake or half asleep, he wasn't sure which. When one is an insomniac, one is never really awake or ever really asleep. "I can still get an hour in." He yawned and pulled the blankets closer. "Yeah, an hour is good." The blonde was just about a sleep when his phone went off. "Hello?"

_"Hey Tweek, it's Craig."_

"Oh hey Craig...Breakfast before school? Sure, sounds great...Yeah dude, I slept just fine." Tweek hung up the phone, and rolled out of bed. He'd sleep tomorrow night. Yes. He would definitely sleep tomorrow night.

_**A/N: My take on how Tweek spends his nights. Hope you enjoyed! **_


End file.
